Packet network processing devices, such as switches and routers, generally receive data packets on multiple ingress ports, perform some sort of processing, and resend the data packets on appropriate ones of multiple egress ports. Packets can be received with a variety of packet lengths, from less than 100 bytes including the packet headers, to common Maximum Transmission Unit (MTU) packet sizes of about 1500 bytes, and any size in between. Some networks also allow “Jumbo” packets, for instance packets up to almost 10,000 bytes in length. Traffic patterns at a given port will generally contain a mix of packet lengths. Regardless of the traffic mix, the network processing device is expected to successfully switch/route its rated bandwidth, in bytes/second, through each of its ports.